The Elemental
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: When Serena's father is killed by brutal creatures, she immediately seeks revenge. But while traveling with her cousin, his dragon and a secretive man, she finds she has her own special power. Movie Based.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so this fanfic is based off the movie because I haven't exactly read the books, but I find the movie awesome so I decided to do a fanfiction on it, no flames plz and I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Eragon pulled back the arrow ready to fire and the oblivious deer, as soon as the arrow was released a blinding blue light appeared, it dissapeared after a second and Eragon's eyes were wide, he had long forgotten about the escaping deer and his attention turned to his arrow, stuck in a nearby tree with the tail of it on fire,

he noticed smoke rising from the ground and he looked to see a rather big blue stone, Eragon slowly walked towards the stone and placed his bow on the ground, he crouched and carefully picked up the blue stone examining it as he did "What on earth is that?" a female voice asked from behind him,

he looked back to see his younger cousin staring at the stone in awe "What are you doing here Serena?" he asked his voice full of annoyence, she shrugged "I followed you to see what you were up too, and after that I'm glad I did" she replied motioning to the stone, he stood up and placed the stone in his satchell

"Go home Serena" he said, the 16 year old girl crossed her arms and stayed still "No, and you can't make me Eragon" she said firmly, he sighed "I'm making my way back now anyway so you might as well ride with me, it's not safe for you to be alone in these woods" he said looking around cautiously, Serena nodded

"What do you think it is Eragon?" she asked as they started towards the horses "I don't know, maybe we could trade it for meat" he said hopefully, they reached the horses and Serena was about to get onto her black mare when Eragon stopped her "What?" she asked confused, he rolled his eyes

"Your not trained enough to ride her Serena, you can ride with me" he said, Serena pouted but let him help her onto his horse anyway, she put her arms around his waist and he held her horses reigns with one hand to steer her "Try not to fall off Serena" Eragon said with humor in his tone

"I was only young Eragon" she replied thinking back at the memory, he chuckled and nudged the horse forward "Can't be too carefull Serena" he said, she rolled her eyes and they galloped through the forest.

On the Farm...

After removing the reigns and saddle from the horses and releasing them into the field Eragon and Serena walked towards the farm house, Garrow saw his nephew and daughter approaching "All hail Eragon the mighty hunter returns" Roran exclaimed running towards them, Serena rolled her eyes

"Ah yes, with his invisible catch, what happened? Did you get scared when the deer growled?" Roran asked with an' arm around Eragon's shoulder, Serena was about to follow them into the house when her father called her "Serena, a word?" he said with a tone only she could understand,

she sighed and made her way towards Garrow "Yes?" she asked a little nervous, he gave her a dissaproving look "What have I told you about going hunting?" he asked, she looked down at her feet "Not to go because I'm only 16 and there is a high risk of me being hurt and or killed" she said as though she hah said it many times before,

Garrow nodded "Your my only daughter Serena, I don't want anything happening to you" he said, she looked up and saw the worry in his eyes "I won't papa, I couldn't help myself is all" she replied, he chuckled "Just like your mother, she was always too curious" he said, Serena smiled "I know papa, I'll be carefull"

she said, the sound of clanging came from inside the house and both heads turned "Looks like the boys are fighting again" Serena said amused, Garrow smiled "Just like always, we should get in before they destroy the house" he suggested, Serena nodded and they opened the door to find Eragon and Roran on the floor fighting

"Hey c'mon boys that's enough, c'mon Roran" Garrow said though he found it amusing, both boys reluctantly ended their fighting and stood up "Well if isn't the little tag along"

Roran said ruffling his sister's hair, she pushed him away and smoothed down her hair "Oh sod off Roran" Serena said rolling her eyes, Roran chuckled "We should train you to fight soon baby sister, your gonna need it" he said, she smiled and made her way to the horses stables.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena stood outside with her father who had tears in his eyes, her brother Roran was leaving to escape being taken away and forced into the army "Take these" Garrow said handing Roran a few coins that he had, Roran glanced at them hesitatingly

"I've been saving them for you" Garrow said reasuringly, Roran sighed "Your blessing is all I need" he said, Garrow gave Roran the coins and they hugged "Take care of yourself Roran" Garrow said as they hugged "Goodbye father" Roran said sadly, they both pulled away and Serena walked with him and Eragon to Carvahall village.

Once they arrived Roran turned to Eragon and Serena "There's something I have to do before I go" he said, Katrina popped up smiling and a smile made it's way on Eragon's face "Katrina" he said, she faced Roran and they shared a rather heated kiss, Eragon smile fell and Serena's eyes widened, Roran pulled away from Katrina and faced them

"Were leaving together" Katrina said apolagetically "I'm sorry we couldn't tell anyone if Sloan found out he'd never let her go" Roran said "It was the only way" Katrina added, Serena nodded and Eragon said nothing "We'll send for you and Serena once we've settled, be strong brother. And work on that aim" Roran said pulling Eragon into a hug,

he whispered something to Eragon before pulling away and facing Serena "Goodbye little sister" he said, Serena fought back tears not wanting to look suspicious and gave him a large hug, he hugged back tightly "Bye brother" she whispered kissing his cheek "Roran my father" Katrina said worriedly, they pulled away "Goodbye Eragon"

Katrina said giving him a brief cheek kiss, she turned to Serena and they shared a small hug "Goodbye Serena" she said, Serena nodded and watched her walk away with her older brother "Just me and you now cousin" Serena sighed smiling a little, he nodded and they were about to head back to the farm when Sloan caught up to them

"Eragon just who I've been looking for" he said "I might've changed my mind about that stone of yours" he said quietly, he glanced around to make sure no one was listening before carrying on "I've spoke with a few people and well it may have some value, not much perhaps but a little" he said "I put it back just like you told me"

Eragon said "Tell me where, I could give you some lamb, maybe a side of beef" Sloan offered "Sorry, it was dark" Eragon replied, he walked away and Serena gave him a look of confusion "Did you really put back that stone?" she asked curiously, he gave her a smirk and she chuckled "Of course you didn't" she said amused.

The Next Day...

Once Serena woke up she noticed Eragon was nowhere to be found in the house, she looked around the farm until she eventually found him in the hay barn, but that wasn't surprised her, what surprised her was the fact that he had some blue animal with wings lying on his arm, Serena's eyes widened and she resisted the urge to scream in shock "Eragon?"

she asked nervously, his eyes slowly opened and the thing on his arm woke up, it panicked and stumbled behind one of the hay bails "What the heck is that?" she asked pointing to the way it went,

Eragon stood up and held out his hands as though to calm Serena "It's okay Serena, the blue stone wasn't a stone, it was an' egg" he explained in a soothing tone, her eyes were still wide "And t..that thing came from the egg?" she asked, he nodded and she took a deep breath "What is it Eragon?" she asked nervously,

he shrugged and glanced behind the hay "I don't know, but we have to keep it to ourselves Serena" he said, Serena nodded "Okay, but it's going to be hard hiding that thing from Papa" she said, he nodded and sat back down on the floor "It's alright" he said looking behind the hay, the little blue thing came out slowly and glanced at Serena

"She's okay, she won't hurt you" he said reasuringly, the thing ran to him and snuggled into his side "That's actually really cute" Serena said giggling, he smiled and stroked it's head

"She's our secret now Serena, and we have to keep her safe" he said turning to her "Are you sure it's a girl?" she asked, he shrugged "No but I'm not checking" he replied, Serena smiled and stared at the strange creature "Eragon!" Garrow called from outside, Serena jumped "I'll keep him away" she said, Eragon nodded and she exited the barn.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about a week since Saphira had hatched and she was growing quickly, Eragon had told Serena one night that he knew what Saphira was, a dragon, he told Serena the tale that Brom had told him and here eyes were full of awe and excitement, she knew nothing that amazing could happen now but she couldn't stop thinking about it.

The next day Eragon and Serena had taken Saphira into one of the fields far from the farm, Eragon held her in his hands preparing her for flight, Serena sat down a few feet behind watching full of hope, Eragon ran with Saphira and she flew into the air, he cheered and Serena smiled, but his smile faded as Saphira dissapeared from view "She's gone"

he said sadly, Serena sighed and stood next to him "She might come back" she said, though she highly doubted it, Eragon gasped in pain and opened his palm, he and Serena stared at the scar as it glowed, Serena was about to say something when a loud roar was heard, both their heads snapped up and Serena gasped,

their in front of them was Saphira, only she had grown incredibly large "You can hear my thoughts?" Eragon exclaimed smiling, Serena's eyes widened "Rider?" he suddenly asked, he smiled again and Serena was confused "Rider? Your going to ride her?" she exclaimed, she was both nervous and excited for him

"Eragon you can't possibly..." Serena couldn't find the words to finish "She says I'm her rider" Eragon said turing to Serena, she looked back at the large blue dragon nervously

"Eragon are you sure this is a good idea? You know nothing about dragons" Serena pointed out, he nodded and thought for a moment "But I know someone that does" he said, Serena watched as he and Saphira stared at each other, the dragon nodded before taking off "C'mon Serena, we have somewhere to get to" he said taking her hand, she sighed but followed him anyway.

Later On...

While Eragon had gone to find Brom Serena had stayed home with her father "Where is Eragon tonight?" he asked curiously, she thought for a moment "He's gone hunting" she replied, he nodded and they both carried on brushing the horses mane, a smashing noise was heard from the house and both their heads turned to that direction

"Serena get up there now" he demanded, he was pointing to a ladder leading up to a small ledge full of hay, if anyone could fit up there Serena could "But father..." she started, he cut her off

"No Serena, I want you to hide and don't come down unless I tell you to. Promise me" he said firmly, she never usually listened but she knew by the tone in her fathers voice that she had to listen this time"Okay father, just this one time" she said smiling a little, he chuckled and while he made his way to the house Serena hid behind the lump of hay.

Serena could hear loud screeching noises followed by more smashing sounds, it made her very nervous and scared but she kept her fathers promise, she stayed in the barn despite the noises and made no sound at all, anyone who had passed through wouldn't know she was there, the noises suddenly stopped fully,

Serena slowly sat up and peeked through a small hole in the roof, she saw 3 strange black creatures with long swords run into the forest and she exited the barn a few minutes after "Father?" she asked looking around, there was a large torn hole where her front door should be and she ran through as fast as she could "Father?"

she asked only louder, she heard groaning and it seemed to come from behind the table, she cautiously walked forward but sighed in relief once she saw her father, she dropped down next to him and noticed a small knife through the middle of his chest, he was gasping and she knew there was nothing she could do for him

"S..Serena?" he asked quietly, she nodded and tears ran down her cheeks "Yes father I'm here" she said taking one of his hands into her own, Garrow took another painfull breath "Thank you, for keeping your promise" he said, she smiled through her tears "I always keep my promises father" she replied,

Garrow pulled something from around his neck and placed it in Serena's lap, she looked down to see it was a silver necklace with a blue gem "It was your mothers...take care of it for me" he said, she had to lean down to hear his voice but she nodded "I promise father" she sobbed, his eyes closed and she felt his chest stop moving,

she cried harder and rested her head on his chest, she held the necklace tight in her right hand while her left was still clutching her fathers tight "I'll kill them, I swear to you father I will kill them" she whispered, she sat up and looked at her mothers necklace in her hand, her cheeks were wet from tears but she refused to wipe them away,

Serena took a deep breath and put her mothers necklace around her neck, she clasped the ends together and it rested on the top of her breasts, she suddenly heard the sounds of running footsteps and snapped, Serena grabbed a large piece of wood and aimed in front of her ready to strike, when the person appeared she dropped it in relief

"Eragon!" she exclaimed, they both ran towards each other and embraced "He told me to stay hidden" she said the tears coming once again, Eragon sighed and noticed his now dead uncle in the corner of the room, he held Serena at arms length "I promised him I would stay in the barn I didn't know what would happen please forgive me"

she begged crying harder, he shook his head "Serena you have nothing to apolagize for, you didn't do this" he said rubbing a few tears off her face, she nodded and noticed Saphira behind him, Eragon turned around full of anger "I should have been here to warn them, this is your fault!" he shouted stalking towards her,

she stepped back a bit and Serena watched "No I could've saved him, go away!" he shouted, Saphira flew into the sky and Eragon walked over to his uncle, he took a blanket and covered Garrow with it, Serena heard Eragon's crying and she pulled him into a hug, she didn't know what she would do now, but she knew Eragon was now her only family left, and she would not lose him too.


	4. Chapter 4

A rustling sound came from behind them and Eragon acted on instinct, he pulled out his sword and swung it Brom's way, Brom easily dodged the attack and halted Eragon, Brom saw the dragon rider scar and his eyes widened "You" he gasped in surprise, Eragon pulled his hand back "Let go of me" he said angrily, Brom glanced around nervously and Serena watched from her spot on the floor

"Where's your dragon?" Brom asked "Gone" Eragon replied simply while walking back to Garrow's body "What do you mean gone?" Brom asked "I sent her away" Eragon said, Serena thought for a moment before rushing into her now destroyed room, she pulled out the old chest and opened it, she sighed in relief that her mothers white cloak was safe and unharmed

"Serena!" Eragon shouted, she grabbed her mothers cloak and ran out of the room, she gasped at her fathers burning body but knew it was a good burrial, she ran out of the house and saw Eragon with the unfamiliar man, she pulled on the cloak and it fell down to the floor, she could see Eragon struggling agains't the man and she ran over to them

"Look they killed him because they were after you and if you stay here then we'll all be dead now get on that horse" Brom said, Eragon got up onto his horse and held his hand out to Serena, she took it and let him pull her up onto the horse, she held onto his waist and glanced back at Brom "Who are you?"

she asked curiously, he shook his head "You have to go now" he said, she nodded and Eragon's horse galloped them into the forest, Serena noticed him stop and she followed his line of view,

she could see the farm burning and the sight of her home burning to the ground killed her, it started to rain and she pulled the hood of her cloak up "C'mon boy ride" Brom said annoyed, Eragon sighed but nudged his horse forward.

They had been riding for a long time and Serena began to get tired, she also noticed Eragon was as he had nearly fallen asleep a few times, Brom slowed down his horse once they were in a forest and Eragon got down from his horse "Why here?" he asked "Because I said here" Brom replied, Eragon sighed in annoyence and took hold of Serena's waist to help her down,

Serena walked to the front of the horse and stroked it's nose "Good boy" she said quietly "Call your dragon" Brom demanded, Eragon faced him "My uncle was killed because of her" he exclaimed, Serena held back the tears threatening to fall "She was protecting you agains't the razac" Brom said "I could've killed them"

Eragon said still feeling guilty for his uncle's death "That's the spirit, one part brave and three part fool" Brom said "What you don't think I could do it?" Eragon asked slightly angry "The razac kill mercilessly that's what they do..but a boy of 15, 16..." Brom started "17" Eragon corrected cutting him off

"17 forgive me, but I think even a 17 year old boy might probably last about a minute agains't Durza's assasins" Brom replied "Then I will find Durza and kill him" Eragon said, Serena felt a strange pinch in her wrist and she gasped "Serena, are you okay?" Eragon asked worriedly, he had sworn to himself that he would protect his young cousin, plus he had already promsied her brother to look out for her "I'm fine"

Serena replied, she didn't want to worry Eragon more than he already was "Durza's a shade Eragon, a sorcerer, posessed by demonic spirits. Find Durza? You'd be no better off than' your uncle, just pray to heaven that he doesn't find you because the king won't rest until he does" Brom said, Serena's eyes widened and Eragon turned around to face Brom "You are the Varden's only hope" Brom added "Who are the Varden?" Serena asked curiously

"Rebels, outcasts, men who are brave or mad enough to oppose Galbatorix. They've got a strong hold in the mountains" Brom explained "How do you know all this?" Eragon asked "Because I've been about a bit..I've seen things, you could never imagine" Brom said in thought, Serena sighed and once again petted the horse

"Now call your dragon" Brom said again "She's far away by now, she can't even here me" Eragon said "Shall we have an' agreement not to lie to each other?" Brom asked annoyed, Eragon gave him a confused look "I know she hear's your thought's now call your dragon" Brom demanded, Eragon sighed and stared into the clouds,

after a few seconds the sound of wings could be heard, all heads turned to the sky and the horses tried to run, but Eragon held their reigns tight, there was a loud thud and all three turned to see Saphira right next to them, Serena watched still shocked at how big she had gotten in that one day,

Eragon started to talk to Saphira through thought and she suddenly growled at Brom, he jumped but was not scared, more surprised, he walked towards Saphira and began inspecting her "Muscular, graceful proportions, talons are nicely curved, legs a bit thin..." Saphira growled slightly at Brom and Serena smiled

"..Spikes are sharp...all in all a fine young dragon" Brom finished "And soon she will be strong enough to ride" Brom said standing next to Eragon "No not me, I won't do it again" Eragon said firmly "My story was about you Eragon, it is your fate to be a dragon rider, the Varden need a rider if they are to defeat Durza and the King"

Brom said, Serena's eyes widened slightly "I didn't ask for any of this" Eragon exclaimed "But you were chosen never the less, a dragon will only hatch if it feels the presence of it's rider, it'll wait forever if it has to" Brom said, Eragon faced Saphira "But now that it's found you, it will serve you and only you and that's put your life in danger"

Brom said "Because it chose me?" Eragon asked, Brom shook his head "Because the easiest way for the king to destroy your dragon is to destroy you. A rider will live on if his dragon is killed, but if a rider dies..."

Brom stopped and looked at Saphira, they all knew the ending to that story, Serena felt the pinch in her wrist again but she ignored it this time, it did hurt but she didn't want anyone to worry about her, especially now that they had to make sure they stayed alive theirselves.


	5. Chapter 5

They had been travelling for about 2 days now and Serena had been thinking over things...a lot, she was wondering how she could help Eragon defeat the things that had killed her father, she had never trained with brother but she knew she would have to learn soon, she fel the horse slow down and distant screaming pulled her from her thoughts

"Woah woah, this way" Brom said nudging his head, they rode through the woods and stopped to get off the horses, they hid behind a large rock but peeked over to see a few carts and people being attacked "Urgals, they used to be the kings enemy and now their his guards, their closer than' we thought we need to stay off the roads"

Brom said nervously "Why can't we take them?" Eragon asked "Your not ready to take anything yet" Brom said, Serena watched them both "I have skills, I can fight, my cousin Roran and I, we trained...with swords" Eragon said proudly, Serena rolled her eyes "Well I guess I underestimated you" Brom replied, Eragon glared and they all got back onto the horses.

After a bit more riding they stopped at a small river, Brom suggested that he and Eragon practice sword fighting and Serena watched from the side, she was sat on the floor cross legged in front of the river,

her fingers were in the water swirling around and she felt the sudden pinch in her right wrist again, the pain was a bit harsher this time and she winced, Serena slowly pulled her fingers out of the water and her eyes widened, a small string of swirling water ran up her fingers and around her hand, she glanced back at the two men who were very occupied with their stick fighting,

Serena looked back down at the water that was running around her hand, she had her black fingerless gloves on so she couldn't exactly feel the water, the sudden pain in her wrist came back and it turned to tingles instead, she pulled the glove off her right hand and the water seemed to flow from the glove back onto her bare hand,

but this time it focussed on trailing to her wrist, Serena turned over her hand to inspect her wrist and her eyes widened even more, on her wirst was a strange tattoo that she had never in her life seen before, the one black line seemed to glow a bright blue color as the water ran over it "Serena it's getting dark!" Eragon called,

she jumped and put her glove back on "I'm coming" she replied, the water left her hand to go back into the river and she stood up "Are you alright Serena?" Eragon asked walking towards her, she nodded and turned her head away from the lake "Fine, let's go" she said smiling falsely, he nodded as though a little skeptic and they followed Brom into the forest.

Brom was trying to start a fire and Serena, Eragon and Saphira all watched him "Don't dragons breathe fire?" Eragon asked "She's not old enough to sustain a flame" Brom said, he mumbled something and a small fire was started, Eragon heard the mumbles and leaned forward "How did you do that? What did you just do?" he asked,

Brom glanced at him and Serena focussed on the men instead of her glove covered wrist "I started a fire" Brom replied holding up the stones, Serena sighed and turned back to her wrist, she wouldn't ask Brom about this just yet, for now she was determined to find out on her own, and hope she wouldn't get hurt in the process.

The next day after riding nearly the entire day they had reached a small village, Eragon had put a sleeping Serena in front of him so that she didn't fall off, but it was making him more tired, plus he had been having strange dream "Eragon c'mon wake up, were at the village, we'll leave the horses here, wake up Serena and keep Saphira close"

Brom said, Eragon got down from his horse and helped down a sleeping Serena "Serena wake up" he said shaking her slightly, her blue eyes opened slowly and she looked around "Where are we?" she asked confused "Were at the village" Eragon said, she nodded and followed the men across the bridge while looking around, the village was a little foggy and it was sunset which made it all the more mysterious "Go buy some bread down there, when your done wait here for me I won't be long"

Brom said handing Eragon some money "Don't talk to anybody" he added before leaving, Serena and Eragon watched Brom walk over to one of the men and start talking "C'mon Serena" Eragon said lightly grabbing her arm, she nodded and walked with him, Eragon suddenly stopped and Serena gave him a confused look "Eragon what is it?"

she asked worriedly, Eragon said nothing and rushed into the closest hut, Serena looked back to where Eragon had and could faintly see someone there, Serena walked closer to the edge to try and see who it was, she could only see somone in a dark cloak, she caught a glimpse of his face but not enough to recognize the person if she ran into him/her again, Serena looked down at the water and it started glowing slightly, she panicked and rushed into the same hut Eragon had

"...You have powers you do not acknowledge, but there is a doom upon you, part of it lies in a death rapidly approaching.." Serena walked forward to see Eragon knelt down on the floor, opposite him was a woman with strange clothing, but Serena could tell she was a fortune teller "...and a girl she is in your dreams, she is part of your past, and your future"

the woman said, Serena listened intently "Who is she?" Eragon asked curiously, the woman's eyes closed and she noticed Serena in the doorway "Do you wish me to read your fortune too?" she asked, Serena shook her head "No, Eragon we must go" she said nervously, the village was starting to scare her and she didn't feel safe, they left the hut and a man suddenly grabbed Eragon's throat, Serena gasped and the man suddenly fell to the ground revealing Brom behind him holding a sword

"Do I have to do everything myself?" he asked annoyed "The fortune teller..." Eragon started "Did she tell you about him? C'mon" Brom said cutting him off, they cautiously walked through the village with Serena close behind them "Where's everybody gone?" Brom asked "She told me my future" Eragon said still thinking about the fortune teller, an' Urgal popped up and Brom quickly knocked him out "C'mon" he exclaimed, someone grabbed Serena and she struggled as the Urgal dragged her away from them,

she threw her head back smashing him in the face "Serena!" Eragon shouted, she couldn't go towards them as the Urgals were guarding the bridge "Eragon!" she shouted back feeling scared, the Urgals started towards her and she walked backwards until she bumped into something, she spun around to see a man,

he had a black cloak on and Serena couldn't really see his face "Stay behind me" he demanded, he pulled out an arrow and started firing at the Urgals, he got them all but more started to come, there was a blinding light on the bridge and Serena ran towards it "Eragon!" she screamed, the man grabbed her hand

"You can't cross that way now" he said, she faced him and glanced back to see Saphira "I can try" she said, Serena ran to the parts of the bridge she could stand on "Please work" she begged, she held out both palms and aimed them at the water, the water glowed and large rocks were raised to the surface, Serena ran across them feeling her mind and control over the water weaken,

she reached the other side and instantely collapsed "Get him out of here Saphira" she told the dragon, Saphira grabbed Eragon in her claws and carried him off "C'mon Serena" Brom said helping up the young girl,

he had seen what she did and knew straight away what she was, much to his surprise, Brom helped her onto the horse and she squnited her eyes, as Brom moved the horse forward she could faintly see the man who had helped her watch them leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Serena slowly opened her eyes and squinted at the harsh light, both men noticed her awaken and Eragon rushed to her side "Serena I'm sorry I should have made sure you were with us" he said feeling more guilty, she shook her head and smiled "It's fine Eragon, I had a little help" she said in thought remembering the man who helped her "From who?"

he asked curiously, she shrugged "I don't know, I didn't see him completely" she replied, he nodded and Brom stood in front of them "Serena, I saw what you did" he said, she gulped feeling nervous "I don't know why I did it I just thought it would work" she replied, Brom chuckled at her nervousness

"You don't need to be worried Serena, what you have is a very big gift, and if you learn how to control it you just might be able to help us with the Varden" he said, she smiled hopefully "Really?" she asked hoping she could get revenge for her father "Yes" he said, Eragon was left feeling confused "Wait what happened?"

he asked confused, Serena sighed "Your cousin is an' elemental, there are only four in existance, one for each element. But they are very powerfull which is why King Gallbatorix wiped them out, but everyone knows that once an' elemental is killed another is born, which is why the King has his men searching the villages all the time, it isn't just for stolen food and young men to serve in the army, Elementals have one main element, but can control all the others if they train hard enough...May I see your wrist Serena?"

Brom asked, Serena slowly pulled off her glove and turned her right hand over, she lifted her sleeve revealing the tattoo "Just as I thought, you have the Elemental tattoo, when you use each element a different line will glow that color, but when you've used all four elements they will all glow silver" he explained,

Serena's eyes were wide the entire time "But why now?" she asked confused "That surprised me the most, most elementals get their powers at 18, which is when they stop growing older, but you seem to have gotten the powers a few years earlier" Brom said, Serena put her glove back on "Is there a reason?" she asked, he shook his head

"No, you must be the youngest elemental, but it is a curse aswell Serena you cannot strain your powers too much or it will drain you, you need to train slowly and carefully and do not let anyone apart from us see you Serena or you will be killed. Your life is much more precious now but it is more in danger, we cannot let anyone find out about your powers and do not use them unless absolutely necessary Serena" he said,

she nodded and Brom looked out at the mountains "Well now that we've announced ourselves so spectacularly to the world were gonna have to find another way through these hills" he said "Of course it would be a lot easier if you were flying" he added turning to Eragon, Saphira suddenly landed on the mountain and Eragon smiled, as Eragon got on Saphira Brom motioned Serena to the horses "We will ride" he said, she nodded and after he mounted the horse he helped her up

"Why haven't you learned how to ride yet?" he asked, she rolled her eyes "I was never taught" she replied, he nodded and they both watched Saphira stand on the edge of the cliff "It's not so bad up here" Eragon said, he looked down at the drop and gasped, Saphira flew off the cliff and Serena laughed as she heard Eragon screaming,

they rode on the horse somehow managing to keep track of Eragon and Saphira, as Serena and Brom were riding he suddenly stopped the horse, Serena heard a strange hissing/screeching sound and she recognized it as the noises from the night her father died, Brom nudged the horses forward and they galloped through, Serena could hear Saphira's wings and she looked to see them in the woods chasing the Razac's, Serena saw one of them jump onto her cousin and knock him off Saphira,

Saphira tumbled down the hill and hurt the tip of her wing, as Brom stopped the horse Serena hid behind one of the trees, she suddenly saw one of the razac's making their way towards Saphira, Serena remembered that she could control all elements and focused, Serena kept her eyes on the razac and lifted her hands in front of her, she moved them into position as though taking hold of puppet strings, Serena felt the link and pulled her right hand to the left, a bunch of vines took hold of the unknowing Razac behind Saphira,

Serena felt herself weaken but she kept focus, she spun her left hand in a circle and saw a vine wrap itself around the razac's head, it struggled but she could tell her vines were too strong, Serena's eyes flashed a bright green and she clenched her fists before pulling them apart, the vines ripped the razac's limbs from it's body and the rest of it dissolved into the mud, Serena's eyes faded back to blue and she fell onto her hands and knees "Serena"

Eragon said helping her up, she hung onto him and Brom led them to a safe part of the forest where he could help the slightly injured Saphira "Protect your dragon, your irrisponsibilty nearly cost Saphira her life" he said angrily while putting a strange yellow substance on Saphira's wound, Serena was lying down in a light sleep to get back her lost energy "Do you not listen to anything I tell you?" Brom snapped "Better to ask forgivness than' permission"

Eragon replied, Brom sighed and made his way to the river while Eragon followed, he made sure to tell Saphira to keep watch over Serena, which she did "Your duty is to reach the varden alive" Brom said as Eragon reached him "Let's discuss truth before we talk about duty" he replied "What are you talking about?"

Brom asked acting oblivious, Eragon took Brom's hand and cut the fabric away "I thought we agreed not to lie to each other" he said, the fabric split open revealing Brom's own dragon rider scar "Dragon rider" Eragon finished "Not anymore" Brom replied sadly "Where's your dragon?" Eragon asked as they made their way back to Saphira

"Dead, she was murdered by another rider with this sword" Brom said pulling out his sword "Zar'roc" he said, Saphira growled at it "The riders name was Morzan, Gallbatorix won him over. And while she was trying to protect me my dragon was killed, so I set out to search for Morzan, I found him, I took his sword and I drove it through his heart" Brom said shoving the sword into the ground for demonstration "And as he died so did his dragon, the last except for the Kings. So I hid out in Carvahall with a shame I wrightly deserved, because of me the days of the dragon riders were over... then you came"

he said placing a hand on Eragon's shoulder "You both came" he added glancing at Saphira "How much longer will Seren sleep?" Eragon asked a little worried, Brom shrugged and sat down "Not much longer, your cousin has learn't to control two elements in two days at the age of 15, she's putting a lot of strain on herself" he replied, Eragon nodded "How powerfull are the Elementals?"

he asked curiously "Once they've mastered their elements very, but Serena's main element is water which means it'll be a bit harder to learn the others, but once she does there will be no limit to her power and we will be able to defeat Gallbatorix" Brom said, Eragon nodded

"I promised to take care of her, her brother left to avoid being dragged into the army and he made me promise to protect her. I intend to keep it" he said, Brom nodded "That is understandable, but what will you do when you age and she doesn't?" he asked, Eragon shrugged, he hadn't thought about it "I will trust her life with someone else, hopefully" he said biting his lip, Brom nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

After Eragon flew away on Saphira Serena woke up "Eragon?" she asked, Brom sighed and packed up his things "Your cousin is a stupid boy" he exclaimed, she rubbed her eyes and sat up "Where is he?" she asked worriedly

"Durza's castle, he is going after an' elf girl called Arya when I warned him not to" Brom said annoyed, Serena was fully awake now and she rolled her eyes "That's my family's curse, we never listen but we always keep our promises" she replied remembering the day her father died

"C'mon Serena we need to get there fast, Durza's tricking Eragon and he will kill him easily we cannot let that happen" Brom said, he tied everything to the horse and Serena stood up "Let's go then" she said hopping up onto the black horse, she held onto Brom and he nudged the horse forward.

They soon reached the castle and Serena's eyes widened, it was so dark and the sky was grey making it look even more horrible "You may want to loose the cloak Serena" Brom said, she nodded and took off the cloak before folding it and placing it one of the satchels on the horse

"Stay quiet, now there will be a lot of fire but try not to control it Serena you've already learn't how to control two and learning to control more could put you in a long sleep, promise me Serena" he said, she sighed but nodded "I promise" she said, Brom nodded and they made their way to the castle,

Serena noticed a bunch of black cloaks on a hook and she put one on before pulling up the hood, she and Brom ran through many hallways before they spotted Eragon, he was talking to someone Serena guessed by the sound of another voice, Brom ran over and stood in front of Eragon,

a spear flew into Brom's chest and Serena gasped while running over to him "No" she exclaimed, Eragon threw his sword and she turned around, there in front of her was a man with long red hair and he was wearing black, he suddenly chuckled "You'll have to do better than' that" he said,

Eragon shot him in the head with an' arrow and Serena watched as the man smirked, he suddenly disspeared in a black mist and she turned back to Brom who had pulled the spear from his chest "Get out" he said, though it came out groggy "Not without you" Eragon said helping him up,

Serena held him up when Eragon rescued a girl from the room, Serena guess that it was Arya, they helped Brom through the hall's and men came running at them, Eragon shot them with his arrows and Serena badly wanted to try and control the flames of the torches around her, but she knew she promised Brom not to and she would not brake a promise to a man who was dying

"Take zar'roc" Brom gasped, Eragon took the sword and a lot of men appeared, Saphira's roaring was heard and she crashed through the roof sending rocks everywhere and some crushed the guards "Saphira can you carry 4?" Eragon asked, Serena pulled off the black cloak and dropped it onto the floor, the weight of it made it hard for her to run,

she made sure Arya and Brom were on Saphira before turning to Eragon "We have to go now" she shouted, he nodded and more guards came running "Use your power" Eragon demanded, Serena shook her head "No I promised Brom I wouldn't" she exclaimed, Eragon shot another arrow "Just a little Serena" he begged,

she sighed and saw the men coming in "Serena" Eragon said nervously, he was staring at something and she looked to see a man high above them aiming an' arrow, he aimed it away from them and shot one of the guards, Serena recognized him as the man from the village,

he pulled down his hood and Serena's eyes widened at how young and attractive he was "I suggest you leave quickly" he shouted shooting more of the men, Eragon dragged her onto Saphira "Go Saphira" Eragon said, Serena watched as the man fought off the kings men, they flew into the sky and luckily escaped the castle, but they didn't get very far as Saphira couldn't hold the weight,

they landed in the forest and immediately helped the wounded Brom, though they knew they couldn't help him, Serena couldn't stand to see a friend die again so she headed to the river, while she was at the river she couldn't help but feel guilty, she had promised two men in her life not to interfere and they had both been killed,

so she swore that from now on she would do what ever it takes to keep her friends alive, even if it meant her death, Serena was in thought while staring into the water and she suddenly noticed what was happening, a large bubble began to rise from it and she had full control,

she held out her palm and raised it higher until she felt that she couldn't make it go any further, she dropped her hand and the bubble fell back into the river creating a large splash.

Serena walked back to the others and saw them surrounding Brom, they looked up as she arrived "Is he gone?" she asked, Eragon nodded with tears in his eyes "Yes" he said, she sighed and dropped down next to him

"We will get revenge Eragon, I promise" she said, he nodded "And next time I'll listen" she said, Eragon nodded and they all turned back to their lost friend.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning they had all gone up onto a large mountain where you could see the hills, it was beautifull but a bad situation to see it in, Eragon had just created a small dome of bricks around Brom and they were all stood around it,

even Saphira, they all watched as Saphira stepped forward and breathed on the dome, it turned into glass and Serena's eyed widened "Who will remember him?" Eragon asked "Many people will because of you" Arya said, they all bowed their head and silently mourned.

Once Eragon had retrieved his horse they set up camp in the dark woods, Serena had since put her mothers cloak back on and she didn't feel so empty like she had when she didn't wear it, it made her feel safe somehow "I haven't been around an' elemental in a long time" Arya said walking next to Serena

"It's all new to me, I'm scared that if I learn too much it'll drain me" Serena replied, Arya nodded in understanding "How many elements have you mastered?" she asked, Serena sighed "I haven't mastered them, but I have controlled water and Earth" she replied, Arya's eyes widened "You are only 15, the youngest elemental I know of was 17"

she replied, Serena nodded "I don't know why I started so early" she said in thought, Arya nodded and suddenly gasped in pain, she fell to the floor and Serena became nervous "Eragon" she exclaimed, he dropped down next to Arya and saw the black spot on her chest where she had been poisoned by the shade, Saphira flew to investigate a suspicious sound leaving Eragon and Serena to deal with Arya "I need to get to the Varden, how do I find them?"

Eragon asked pleadingly, Arya pressed her hand agains't Eragon's head mentally transferring the directions to him, Serena watched from where she was stood and Arya pulled back her hand, Eragon felt a bit dizzy and he blinked a few times, a thudding noise suddenly came from behind Serena and she jumped while spinning around,

Eragon pulled out his sword and Serena recognized him as the man from the palace, the man started laughing and she was actually surprised at his reaction to Saphira dropping him "Stand up" Eragon demanded, the man slowly stood "All my life I dreamed of dragons" he said smiling

"Who are you? And why are you following us?" Eragon asked skeptically "I'm Murtagh and you need me dragon rider" he replied grabbing his bow "Thanks but I'll be fine without you" Eragon said "You seek the Varden, I know the mountains, every valley and stream, she'll suffer if you go astray"

Murtagh said motioning to Arya "Why did you risk your life for us?" Eragon asked "My family were slaughtered by the kings men when I was a boy, I heard rumors, they said a rider had appeared, and even an' elemental" Murtagh replied glancing at Serena, she smiled a little and turned to Eragon "If there were ever a time for retribution, this is it"

Murtagh said, Eragon nodded "If you could show me the quickest way to the varden" he said "To the Varden it is" Murtagh said, Eragon sighed "You'll learn to trust me dragon rider" Murtagh said, Saphira growled and they all faced her "I'm not the only one you need to convince" Eragon said looking at Serena, she nodded and he picked up Arya before carrying her to Saphira "So your the elemental?" Murtagh asked inspecting Serena,

she nodded "Surprised?" she asked "Yes, I never knew Elementals were so beautiful" he said smirking slightly, Serena rolled her eyes "Be carefull Murtagh, my cousin isn't exactly very trusting of you at the moment" she said, he nodded and she petted Eragon's horse "Do you trust me?" he asked,

she thought about it for a moment "You haven't really given me a reason not to" she replied turning her head for a moment "How old are you?" he asked, she smirked "Did you know it's rude to ask a girl her age?" Serena replied, he nodded "I just want to know how much of an' age difference is between us elemental"

he replied, she nodded "I'm 15, get used to it because I'm going to be 15 for life" she admitted, he nodded "I'm 20" he said, her eyes widened and she faced him "Hmm, a 20 year old charming a 15 year old, sounds wrong doesn't it?" she asked circling him, he smirked "Not if your going to be that age forever"

he replied watching her, Eragon came back over to see Serena talking to Murtagh, he got a bit protective "Serena, your riding with me" he said in a tone she knew all too well, Serena nodded and got onto the back of Eragon's horse "Lead the way Murtagh, and don't trick us or I will have Serena burn you alive"

Eragon treatened, Murtagh gave him a confused look "Who is Serena?" he asked, Eragon rolled his eyes "You should know, you've been talking to her" he said hinting, Murtagh glanced back at Serena "Your Serena?" he asked, she nodded "Nice name" he said, she smiled and held onto Eragon tighter "Just lead the way" he said annoyed, Murtagh nodded and they took off.

It began to get dark and they all noticed "We should turn in for the night" Eragon said slowing down his horse, Murtagh nodded and Eragon told Saphira of their plans, they would camp in the forest and start riding again in the morning, they soon stopped and Eragon jumped off his horse, Serena swung her leg over and he helped her down

"I'm going to get Arya, don't try anything" he said looking at Murtagh, Serena smiled in amusement and tied the horse "You don't ride?" Murtagh asked as he tied his horse next to Eragon's "No, tried once and I don't plan on trying again" she replied walking away, he caught up to her and she was curious about something

"I have a question for you" she said, he nodded "Why did you help me back at the village? You couldn't have known I was an' elemental then because no one knew not even me, so why did you help me?" she asked, he though before shrugging "I don't know, I saw a girl in trouble so I helped" he replied, she nodded but didn't believe it fully

"What you did with the water was pretty amazing" he said, she smirked "I can do much more than' that now" she replied proudly, he nodded "You'll have to show me sometime" he said, she shrugged "Maybe sooner than you think" she said noticing Eragon building a fire, she sped up and saw that Arya looked much worse

"I hope we get there in time" Eragon said, Serena nodded and sat down in front of the fire "You could practice Serena" Eragon suggested, Murtagh sat on a log behind Eragon watching them "Okay" she replied nervously, Serena kept her eyes on the flames of the fire, she imagined them dancing and swilring in her palm,

Serena took off her gloves knowing it would be easier for the fire to reach her wrist, thus giving her control of another element, a small stream of flame made it's way into her hand and down her wrist, Serena smiled as the 3rd line of her tattoo glew a bright orange, she let go of the flame knowing it would drain her if she tried too hard

"You did it" Eragon smiled, she nodded but felt a little dizzy as she put her gloves back on "You okay?" he asked, she nodded "Just need to rest" she replied, he nodded "We all do, let's get some sleep and move again in the morning" Eragon said, they all agreed and settled in for the night, apart from one.


	9. Chapter 9

Serena woke up halfway through the night at the sound of a sword being drawn, she shot up and saw someone taking Eragon's sword, Serena aimed her palm at the person and a vine shot out of the ground wrapping itself around the person's wrist "Serena it's me" Murtagh whispered, she smiled in relief and lowered her hand,

the vine dissapeared back into the ground "What are you doing?" she asked quietly making sure not to wake up Eragon and Arya "Just looking" he replied, he played with the sword for a bit and seemed to be in complete awe "Don't be fooled by it's beauty" Eragon said, Serena looked to see him wide awake,

he stood on his feet and watched Murtagh cautiously "It's done it's share of kill" Eragon said "I've never held the sword of a rider before, strong in the grip, sharp..." Murtagh started swinging the sword and Serena rolled her eyes and how excited he looked "I could get use to this" he said holding it in front of him

"Don't" Eragon said holding out his hand, Murtagh reluctantly gave him back the sword "Not the sharing type I see, we could learn a lot from each other, you could teach me the secret skills of the dragon rider" he said "And what could I learn from you?" Eragon asked "The art of staying alive" Murtagh replied,

Eragon chuckled and layed back down, Serena was wide awake and very bored, she noticed Murtagh had just lie down and got an' idea, Serena left her cloak back where she was sleeping and walked over to him, he watched her go behind his head and lean over him, so they were face to face but she looked upside down to him

"I have something to show you" she said "And what would that be Elemental?" he asked smirking, she smirked aswell "Follow me and find out" she said playfully while pulling her hair over one shoulder, Serena jumped up to stand and made her way to the river, he was following her and she knew it,

Serena sat near the edge of the river with her legs crossed, the skirt of her dress covered her entire bottom half as it made a small circle around her, Murtagh sat down next to her "I told you I'd show you soon" she said not looking at him, but at the water, she took off her gloves and put one hand in the water,

Serena relaxed her body and leaned back slightly, small bubbles of water started to rise from the river, it looked like large raindrops going in reverse, Murtagh watched with wide eyes and Serena smiled, she loved the way the moonlight made the bubbles glow, Serena combined the bubbles to make one large wall of water "That's amazing"

he said watching it, she got a sudden though and made the wall into a swirling tube like shape, she hovered it above Murtagh and pulled her hand out of the river, the water collapsed onto him and he blew his wet hair back while giving her an' annoyed look "I don't have full control yet" she lied giving him an' inoccent look

"Of course you don't" he replied sarcastically, she laughed and stood up "We should get back before my cousin forces me to roast you alive" she said, he shook the water out of his hair before following her "Why doesn't he trust me?" he asked, she shrugged "We have a lot of people trying to kill us, you can understand why he's like that"

she explained, he nodded "Where's the rest of your family?" he asked curiously, she sighed "My brother ran away with his girlfriend to avoid being dragged into the army, my mother died when I was young and my father was killed by razac's a few days ago" she explained, he nodded

"I'm sorry" he said, she shrugged "I'll get my revenge" she replied in thought, they finally got back to the camp and Serena headed back to her little bed "Goodnight" she said laying down, he watched her as she turned her back to him "Goodnight Serena" he said also lying down.

The Next Morning...

Eragon had woken up and placed an' unconcious Arya onto Saphira's back, he put a blanket over her and told Saphira to follow them in the air, she nodded and took off while Eragon turned to Murtagh

"Time to go" he said nudging him with his foot, Murtagh rolled his eyes but sat up "Wake Serena for me" Eragon said packing up his things and carrying it to the horse, Murtagh smiled a little and walked over to the sleeping Serena, he leaned over her and stroked her cheek "Time to wake Elemental" he said loud enough for her to hear,

Serena stirred a bit before her blue eyes finally opened, she blinked a few times and chuckled at the face above her "Well isn't this a nice way to wake" she said sarcastically, he nodded

"I knew you'd see it my way" he said standing, she rolled her eyes and he took her hands pulling her to her feet, he pulled her up so fast that she fell agains't him "Not that I'm not enjoying this but we need to get going" she said smiling slightly, he nodded and she pulled on her white cloak before walking towards his black horse

"Beautiful" she gasped stroking it's nose, Murtagh picked up his arrow and watched her pet his horse "You can ride him if you want" he said, Serena glanced back at him "I can't ride horses remember" she said, he nodded "Ride with me" he said, she faced him with slightly wide eyes "I don't know" she said looking at Eragon who was sorting out his horse

"Make your own choice Serena, don't let your cousin decide for you" Murtagh said untying his horse, Serena glared at him as he mounted the horse "Are you coming Elemental?" he asked cockily while offering her his hand, Serena sighed and thought about it before taking his hand and letting him pull her onto the horse

"Wise choice" he said as she put her arms around his waist "Don't make me regret it" she replied feeling a little nervous, she had never ridden with anyone except Eragon and Roran and that was because they were her family, she still wasn't completely sure if she could trust Murtagh yet, Eragon got onto his horse and looked for Serena,

he saw her get on behind Murtagh and inwardly groaned, he wouldn't fully trust him until they reached the Varden despite the fact that Murtagh had saved his life and Serena's "Let's go rider"

Murtagh said pausing the horse next to Eragon, Eragon sighed and looked at Serena who nodded as a sign to go "Alright, keep close and do not endanger Serena" he said firmly, Murtagh nodded and Eragon rode on while they followed.


	10. Chapter 10

Once they rode far enough they slowed down, Serena had found riding with Murtagh pretty much the same as riding with Eragon, but she felt different at the same time, the horses stopped and Serena looked around nervously "We have to go by foot from here" Murtagh explained, he jumped down from the horse and turned to Serena who had swung her leg over and was sat with both legs on one side "How was the ride elemental?"

he asked taking hold of her waist, she smiled and he helped her down "Not bad" she replied, he picked up his bow and they started walking, Seren looked up to see them inbetween two mountains "We have to run, the Urgals are close behind" Eragon said, they nodded and Serena lifted her skirt and cloak to make it easier to run,

they eventually reached a waterfall and stopped running, Eragon watched the water in thought and Serena glanced behind nervously, an' Urgal attempted to attack them but Murtagh noticed and grabbed Eragon's sword slashing it across the stomach, it fell dead at their feet and Serena's eyes widened "Thanks, again"

Eragon said now more trusting of him "Don't mention it" Murtagh replied handing Eragon zar'roc, they both stared at the waterfall "Tell me your vision looks something like this" Murtagh said, Eragon noticed a gold plate on the inside and nodded "C'mon" he said before jumping into the water,

he swam underneath the waterfall despite the current moving agains't him, Serena took of her white cloak and held it tight in one hand, she jumped into the water and felt relaxed, but she guessed it was because of the elemental powers and the fact her main element was water, Serena held out her palm and eased the current of the water until it wasn't there making it easier for her to swim through, once she felt the waterfall stop hitting her back she lifted her head above the water,

Eragon and Murtagh popped up a few seconds after and she sighed in relief "That was easy" Murtagh said expecting the water to be more powerfull agains't them "Only because I stopped the current" Serena admitted, they swam until they hit ground and they held onto it, Serena dropped her mothers cloak onto the ledge and began pulling herself up when a spear was shoved near her face, they all looked up to see 4 soldier type men with spears, they all knew they had reached the Varden

"Who are you?" one of them asked "I am a dragon rider and I wish to speak with the leader of the Varden" Eragon said panting from the water, the man spared glances at each other before pulling the trio out of the water "Follow us" one demanded, they did and another man ran through the cave,

Serena noticed fire torches around her and knew she would use it if necessary, they finally stopped and another group of men were opposite them "Which one of you is the rider?" a man asked, Eragon stepped forward "I am, my name is Eragon" he said, the man turned to him skeptically

"I am Ajihad, leader of the Varden, if you are the rider then call your beat inside" he said "If it attacks you will die first" the man next to said looking at Eragon, Serena found it a bit unfair but she held back the urge to say so, Eragon told Saphira to enter and seconds later she entered through the waterfall, the soldiers cleared back but some stayed where they were out of surprise, Eragon walked around Saphira to where Arya was lying, he sighed and turned to Ajihad

"She's been poisoned, by a shade" he explained "Our hero's will make her well" Ajihad replied nodding "Watch over Arya" Eragon said to Saphira, she agreed and slowly followed a few soldiers that led her away "Urgals are scowring the mountains as we speek" a man said "Time is short, I must know if your with us, we'll be grately outnumbered"

Ajihad pleaded, Eragon turned his head to look at Murtagh who nodded slightly while trying to keep his face hidden, Eragon then turned to Serena who also nodded "We've come to join you" he said facing Ajihad, Ajihad smiled slightly in relief and glanced at Murtagh, his smile suddenly fell and he slowly recognized him, Eragon and Serena had confused looks on their faces "Seize him" Ajihad demanded, two guards took hold of Murtagh's arms and Serena snapped,

she held her palm out to the flames and a large ball of it flew into her hand while her blue eyes turned bright orange, Eragon pulled out zar'roc and Saphira roared, everyone paused and Ajihad looked around nervously "He's with me, he saved my life" Eragon said, Serena nodded "And mine" she snapped "He is the son of Morzan, the traitor"

Ajihad explained glancing at Serena, he wasn't sure if he was more scared of her or the dragon, Eragon remembered the story Brom had told him about how his dragon was killed, he slowly lowered his sword and faced Murtagh, Serena did the same but the ball had dissapeared so now the flames appeared to be coming from her hand "Is it true?" Eragon asked, Serena's blinked and her eyes became blue while the flame shot back into the torch

"A son doesn't choose his father" Murtagh replied bitterly, he shook off the guards and lifted his shirt revealing the larg scar on his side "This was the only thing he gave me, I hated that man until the day he died" he said, Serena felt sympathetic for him, he was being judged for his father's actions and she didn't find it fair "Lock him up, if he tries to escape kill him" Ajihad said loudly, the soldiers dragged Murtagh away and he turned to Serena as they did "I'm not a traitor Serena!"

he shouted before being dragged around the corner, she sighed "The urgals presence here can only mean that the kings men are not far behind" Ajihad said, he faced Serena who looked in thought "You are an' Elemental?" he asked, she nodded "With your help we shall easily defeat the kings men" he said, she nodded again and looked up at him

"I will help on one condition" she said, he nodded as a sign to continue "I get to visit Murtagh whenever I want, I will not set him free I promise you that" she said, he gave her a nervous look but he knew that they need would need her powers in the war "Permission granted, follow me and I will lead you to our guest rooms" he said, Eragon nodded and they followed Ajihad through the caves.


	11. Chapter 11

Serena was in her room staring into the mirror, she felt good having been able to wash properly, the Varden women had brought her a dress, fingerless white gloves and a silver headpiece, she felt beautiful in it, Serena decided to visit Murtagh but she knew it would be difficult walking around the place, especially with everyone knowing she was an' elemental,

there was a knock at her door and Serena turned around "Come in" she called, a young girl about 13 entered looking nervous "I've been asked to escort you to the Rider" she said, Serena nodded and knew she was talking about Eragon, she put on her mothers white cloak and it went perfectly with her clothes, she pulled up the hood and turned to the small girl

"Lead the way" she said smiling, the young girl nodded and took Serena's hand before leading her through the dark caves, they exited and Serena's eyes widened, the small village seemed to be inside the mountains, they created a large protective wall around the village so no one would be able to find them "This way"

the girl said leading Serena down some steps, she followed her and noticed the villagers watching her, she couldn't see most of their expressions as some had veil's covering most of their faces, but others were watching her in surprise and awe "Serena" Eragon exclaimed, she smiled and hugged her cousin

"You clean up well" she said noticing his clothes, he shrugged "So do you cousin" he replied, she chuckled and turned to Ajihad "I wish to visit Murtagh" she said, he sighed but nodded "Two of my men will escort you there" he said, two men stood either side of Serena "Be carefull" Eragon said worriedly, she nodded and the men led her to what looked like a wooden cage, there were steps leading up to it and she was able to walk around it

"He's in there, we will keep a close watch" one of the guards said, she nodded and put her hands on the wooden bars while looking in, she could see him sat down in the corner with his head leaning forward, his black hair was falling into his face but she could tell he was in deep thought "Nice to see you again"

she said, his head shot up and he sighed "What are you doing here Serena?" he asked watching her, he was secretley glad she had visited him "I came to see you" she replied resting her head on the bars, he stood up and walked towards her "Why?" he asked curiously also gripping the bars, she shrugged

"I find it unfair that your being punished for your fathers actions" she replied casually, he nodded and smirked slightly "Look who suddenly became wise" he said, she chuckled "Comes with being an' elemental" she replied "Are you fighting in the battle?" he asked, she nodded "Yes, I have to Murtagh it gives the Varden a bigger chance of winning"

she explained, he sighed "What if you die?" he asked, she thought for a moment "Then I die, I'm not that big of a weapon, I haven't even controlled the fourth element yet and until I do I'm useless" she said shaking her head, he reached his hand through the bars and noticed the guards stiffen, he rolled his eyes and pushed back her hood,

it fell back onto her shoulders and he noticed the headpiece, he thought it made her look more beautiful than' before "I see the Varden have been good to you" he said, she nodded "They can be nice I suppose" she said shrugging, he put a hand on her cheek and she leaned into it "You shouldn't be fighting Serena" he said,

she sighed "I have to, it's my job as an' elemental to help win this war. Besides I deserve to be able to kill some of them for what they did to my father" she said feeling the guilt rush back to her "I should be fighting, instead I'm stuck in this box" he exclaimed angrily "Good, I'd hate to see you die" she whispered,

he heard her though "Why? I am the son of the traitor" he said bitterly, she tilted her head as his hand rested on her neck "Because you saved my life, I see some good in you despite what others might think" she admitted, his eyes widened slightly and she reached her glove covered hand through the bars, she put her hand on the back of his neck and slowly brought him closer to her, or as close as he could get between her and the wooden wall,

the gap between the bars was quite big so she rested her forehead on his "Your going to be the death of me" he said quietly, she smiled and pressed her lips softly agains't his "That's for saving me in the village" she said after pulling away, he smiled a little "That's the best appreciation gift I've received in a while" he said, she giggled

"Stay alive and you'll get another one soon" she said stepping back, his hand fell from her neck but he kept his head leaning agains't the bars "Be carefull Serena" he called as she walked away, she turned her head slightly and nodded "I will if you will" she said before carrying on, he chuckled to himself and slid down the wall of the cage until he was sitting down,

she had him craving for more even though he couldn't currently get it, which meant it was his job to stay alive until he could reach her, but he knew what could happen if she was too caught up or held down in the battle,

as much as he didn't want to admit he knew how big of a risk she was taking being in this battle, and he prayed that she knew what she was doing, otherwise it would have serious consequences.


	12. Chapter 12

After re-uniting with Eragon Nasuada led Serena to an' elemental training room, they had built it for her and she was very gratefull, it was a cave full of the elements, it had a pool of water, a fire, some soil from the outside, and a large balcony would help her figure out how to control the air

"Try hard but do not strain yourself Serena, it will weaken you deeply, you need to relax and let your powers lead you, don't rush" Nasuada instructed, Serena nodded and she left the room, after she was gone Serena took off her cloak and placed it in the corner of the room, she looked around and sighed before starting, Serena decided to try with the fire first,

it was the most powerfull element and judging by the fact a lot of stuff would be getting blown up in the battle she knew it would help, Serena took a deep breath and aimed her palm at the fire, she kept her focus and relaxed her mind, soon enough the flames floated onto her hand and she smiled a little, she closed her hand on the fire became a ball of flames,

she pulled her hand back before shooting it in the direction of the wall, the fire flew into it and a large bang was heard, Serena silently cheered and decided to try learning the air, it would be difficult for her as it was the last element and most likely to drain her if she tried too hard, she stood on the balcony and looked out at the city, everybody were clearing out while the soliders got ready,

Serena focussed on the sky and closed her eyes, she felt the breeze blow some small pieces of hair into her face, Serena placed her hands on the balcony wall and leaned her head back slightly, the breeze turned stronger until it was wind and she smiled, Serena opened her eyes and looked down, she aimed her hand towards the small trees and they bent to the side as though a harsh wind was doing it, everything else stayed silent and she knew she had control over air

"Yes!" she screamed throwing her arms up in triumph, she then realised she was still on a balcony and that some of the people were watching her "Sorry" she called, they got back to what they were doing and Serena suddenly stumbled, she held onto the balcony and pulled off her glove, all three of the lines glew silver and she felt dizzy "Uh oh" she squeeked nearly falling onto the floor,

Serena stood up straight and blinked a couple of times to stop the room spinning, a loud trumpet like noise was heard and she gasped, she didn't think the battle would be this early "It's time" Nasuada said running in, Serena nodded nervously and picked up her mothers cloak before leaving the room.

Serena had been led back to the guest room to get ready for the battle, she wasn't allowed to wear any armour because the elementals were more powerfull without all the extra weight, but it made things about 10 times more dangerous for her, as Serena looked into the mirror at her clothes she was in deep thought, what if she didn't have the energy? What if Eragon was killed? As all these thoughts ran through her mind Nasuada placed a gentle hand on her shoulder,

Serena spun around and jumped slightly "I'm scared, is that normal?" Serena asked nervously, Nasuada chuckled and nodded "Of course, your only 15 Serena if anything I'm surprised you aren't hiding" she replied, Serena shrugged "If I do nothing then I'll feel worse than' I do now, I will help you win this" she said firmly, Nasuada nodded and admired the young girls courage considering all the pressure that was on her shoulders at the moment

"Let's go" Serena sighed, Nasuada nodded and led Serena outside where the battle would be taking place, Serena looked around and noticed everyone had a part to play in this battle, even Nasuada had armed herself with a spear "Take Serena with you" Nasuada said to one of the guards, he nodded and faced Serena "This way" he said, she nodded and followed him onto a higher ledge where she could see almost everyone on the ground

"It'll be easier for you to fight up here, and we will be guarding you the entire time" the guard explained, Serena nodded and took a deep breath as pounding noises came from the other side of the safety wall, after a few silent seconds the wall was smashed and urgals piled through the entrance, as more and more of them came through Serena panicked slightly, she had never trained for this and didn't know if she could do it

"Now!" Ajihad shouted, a loud roar was heard and Serena looked up, Eragon flew down on Saphira who set nearly all of the Urgals on fire, the soldiers cheered and Serena smiled slightly, as the battle started Serena knew she would have to do something at some point, as more and more soldiers entered Serena sighed "Okay, I'm ready and don't let me get killed" she said to the guards next to her, they both nodded even though they knew what to do

"Okay here we go" Serena said trying to calm herself down, her powers worked easier when she was relaxed and not stressed, Serena kept her eyes on the flames and her eyes turned bright orange, she raised both her arms and aimed her palms at the fire, the flames floated onto her palms so that they appeared to be on fire and Serena locked her eyes onto some Urgals underneath her, they were trying to burn down the ledge she was on and were succeeding, Serena felt the ledge start to shake and she aimed her hands towards the Urgals, the fire from her hands became a snake shape and wrapped itself around the Urgals,

they screamed in pain as the fire burnt their skin, Serena felt a little sickened at what she was doing but it soon dissapeared once her father came to mind, the ledge she was on suddenly collapsed causing her and the guards to fall with it, Serena gasped once she landed on her stomach and groaned slightly, she looked up and saw an' Urgal coming towards her, she shot her hand out and he flew back into one of the wooden buildings, Serena looked up and saw a strange large bat like creature heading towards the archers, she noticed someone riding it throw a flame ball towards them,

Serena thought fast and held it with her own power, it stopped an inch away from the archers and she used it to blow up some of the soldiers, the man on the bat yelled in frustration and his eyes locked with hers, Serena recognized him from somewhere but she couldn't remember exactly, she could tell he was angry with her meddling and she became very nervous "An' elemental" he hissed, she didn't know how she heard him but it seemed as though he meant for her to hear him, the bat flew higher into the air and Serena watched it

"Serena look out!" someone shouted, she spun around in time to see a sword coming straight at her, she jumped back and threw her hands out, the flames around her shot into the mans chest and threw him back, she sighed in relief and looked around her, the battle was still going and she could faintly see Eragon in the sky fighting with the man on the bat "What the hell is that?" she whispered to herself, someone grabbed her from behind and she jumped before struggling "Calm down it's just me" a familiar voice said, she calmed down and spun around "I could have killed you" she exclaimed, he rolled his eyes and shoved his sword through one of the Urgals behind her

"I doubt it" he said facing her "How did you get out?" she asked confused "I have my ways" he replied, she smiled a little and noticed something behind him "Duck" she shouted, he crouched down and Serena's eyes glew orange, she created a wall of fire and threw it towards the soldiers, they all flew backwards and Murtagh stood "Thanks" he said, she shrugged "I owed you" she replied, he nodded "You know how to use a sword?" he asked, she shook her head and he stabbed another attacking Urgal

"You never thought to learn?" he asked turning to face her again, she glared "No I never thought I'd end up in a battle!" she shouted a little angry at him, Murtagh was planning on getting Serena angry so she could tap into her powers and make them stronger, unlike her he could tell that soon he wouldn't be able to fight off the soldiers and they would most likely kill him and Serena "Never hurts to learn anyway" he said shrugging, she shook her head and then it clicked in her mind what he was doing "It's not going to work, look I don't know why I can't make my powers stronger but making me angry won't work" she exclaimed, he huffed and thought of something

"Remember your father Serena?" he asked, she froze and he fought off a few more Urgals while speaking to her "What they did to him" he shouted, he panted and stood inches away from her "They destroyed your home Serena, the razac's shoved that sword threw his chest and felt no guilt about it" he said, he could tell how much it was hurting her but he needed her powers if anyone was going to survive, Serena felt guilt flood through herself but it quickly changed to anger, Murtagh watched with wide eyes as fire appeared on Serena's hands, it was blue though and seemed to spread to her shoulders

"Get back" she exclaimed, he didn't hesitate to duck as the fire covered her entire body, Serena started to burn up herself and her eyes became bright white, some soldiers tried to stab her but they got inches away before being thrown back by the blue flames, Serena panted as she felt something growing inside her, her back arched and she threw her head back while screaming,

a bright blue light shot out of her and some stopped to watch her, the light spread through the village taking out ever soldier and Urgal as it went, the light soon dissapeared and the Varden realised they had a very large chance at winnning now that nearly all of the Kings men were dead, the light flew back into Serena's chest and she fell to the ground unconcious.


	13. Very Important Author's Note!

**Hey dudes! First of all, I'm so sorry that this isn't an update, just in-case I got your hopes up. I've created a new account on F.F, so from now on I will be re-posting my stories on that account. Please don't favourite any of the stories, or this account as I will be deleting it once I'm done re-posting. The name of my new account is BabyBearMunchkin. Don't ask about the name, it was cute so I chose it :). Anywho all my stories will be re-posted and re-edited on that account from now on.**

**Also, unfortunately, only a few stories will be re-posted, as I know that I've lost interest in some. Below is a list of the returning stories on my other account:**

**- Back to WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Life In WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic.)  
- Bailey's Story (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Breanna Parker (A 'Karate Kid' Fic).  
- Charlotte's Nightmare (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Cj's Story (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Oliver Twist (An 'Oliver Twist' Fic).  
- The Werewolf's Sister (A 'Being Human' Fic).  
- The Radio Rebels (A 'Radio Rebel' Fic).  
- The Country Girl (A 'Wizards of Waverly Place' Fic).  
- Neverland & Return to Neverland (A 'Peter Pan' Fic).  
- The Other Misfit (A 'Misfits' Fic).  
- The Search for the Stone (A 'Little Vampire' Fic).**

**So, those are the stories that will be re-edited and re-posted on my new account. If the story you like is not on the list then I'm really sorry, but I've lost interest and no longer feel the need to continue the story. Anyway, that's all. But I thank you so much for favouriting and following my stories. This will be my last A/N on this account. BabyLibby out xox.**


End file.
